


Come Fly With Me

by schweet_heart



Series: Merlin Fic [214]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Banter, Biting, Dragon Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Established Relationship, Humour, Intimacy, Lazy Sex, M/M, Mating Bites, Merthur Week 2020, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Sexy Torture (the fun kind), Top Arthur Pendragon/Bottom Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: “Oh no, please help,” Merlin said, deadpan. “I’m being held captive by a terrible monster.”“You laugh,” Arthur said, biting his nape and worrying it gently. “But Iwillget it out of you, one way or another. This is my kingdom, you know. I won’t have you keeping secrets from me.”Written for Merthur Week 2020 Day #4: "What are you hiding, Merlin?" + Fun.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Fic [214]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/70688
Comments: 32
Kudos: 396
Collections: Merthur Week 2020





	Come Fly With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I 100% blame [0hHeyThereBigBadWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=Dragon+Merlin+%28Merlin%29&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&pseud_id=0hHeyThereBigBadWolf&user_id=0hHeyThereBigBadWolf) and their Dragon!Merlin fics for this.
> 
> As always, please do not repost elsewhere or archive my fics on Goodreads.

“What are you hiding, Merlin?” Arthur murmured, nosing at the sensitive place behind his lover’s ear. He pressed a kiss to the bare skin there, and Merlin shivered, his breath making that delicious sound which meant he was getting hard. “I can smell it on you, you know. Where you’ve been. All dragons have a nose for metals.” 

“Are you planning to—hmm—torture me for information, sire?” Merlin asked, as Arthur moved on to kiss his shoulders. “Because I hate to break it to you, but I don’t think it’s working.” 

“Oh, I’m just getting started,” Arthur promised him, smiling. He let his hands run along Merlin’s flanks, feeling the too-prominent ribs, splaying his hands over Merlin’s belly when he laughed to feel it rise and fall. “I have you at my mercy, now. I can do what I want with you.” 

“Oh no, please help,” Merlin said, deadpan. “I’m being held captive by a terrible monster.” 

“You laugh,” Arthur said, biting his nape and worrying it gently. “But I _will_ get it out of you, one way or another. This is my kingdom, you know. I won’t have you keeping secrets from me.” 

“So territorial, my lord,” Merlin said. In spite of the sharp scent of his excitement, he didn’t seem in any particular hurry to be mounted, content to let Arthur use him as he willed, and if Arthur hadn’t known better, he’d have said Merlin was almost asleep. “I wasn’t going to tell you until I was sure it would work.”

“But?”

“ _But…_ ” Merlin stretched languidly, rubbing up against Arthur’s cock in a way that had to be deliberate. “I think I like the idea of torture better. Let’s see how long you can make it last this time, and _then_ I’ll tell you what I’ve been working on the past few weeks.”

Arthur let out a low rumble, deep in his chest. The dragon part of him didn’t appreciate being challenged; Merlin was _his_ mate, and this was _his_ territory. Only a fool would provoke him and expect to win. On the other hand, however, Merlin was already spreading his legs, presenting himself, and both the human and dragon parts of Arthur approved of that concept heartily. 

“Fine,” he muttered, reaching for the jar of lube he kept on the side table. “But I feel like I should remind you that I’m supposed to be the one in charge here, not you.” 

“That’s debatable,” Merlin said, wiggling his arse. “Since, technically, I’m the Dragonlord in this relationship.” 

Arthur really did bite him for that—just a small nip with his human teeth, not his proper ones, but the resulting yelp was definitely satisfying. The whole Dragon/Dragonlord thing was outdated nonsense, as far as he was concerned; all of the Pendragon heirs had been shifters of one form or another, and all of their mates had been Dragon kin—humans who could understand the Dragon speech—but it was completely untrue that any dragon _had_ to obey a Dragonlord’s command. It was more like they occasionally listened to reasonable suggestions, but for those who couldn’t speak Dragontongue, the sight of any great reptile doing a human’s bidding apparently meant there had to be some kind of magic involved. And thus, a myth had been born.

“Just for that, I’m going to make you wait,” Arthur said, settling himself in between Merlin’s legs. “I’m going to fuck you with my fingers until you’re gagging for it, and then I’m going to make you beg.” 

“Promises, promises,” Merlin groaned, and Arthur pushed the first finger inside. 

Regardless of what he might have liked to believe, Merlin had always been a soft touch when it came to Arthur. Perhaps Arthur had the advantage, here—he could smell when Merlin was getting close, just like he could hear the way Merlin’s breathing shifted and his heart sped up whenever he found a particularly sensitive spot—or perhaps it was simply that Merlin was _his_ , in a way that went beyond sex and duty and into the realm of magic and destiny. Either way, it took an impressively short time before Merlin was writhing under him, cursing Arthur’s name and pleading for him to let him come, please, _gods_ , or else he would seriously die.

“I hate you,” Merlin informed him, when Arthur finally deigned to sheath his cock inside him. “Just so that you’re aware. You really are a monster.”

“Mm, yes, I know,” Arthur said, smugly. “You might as well just tell me your secret now, before I drag it out of you.” 

“Won’t,” Merlin said, so Arthur ground his hips, bringing a hand round to the base of Merlin’s cock to keep him from spending too soon. Merlin groaned again and pushed back against him, desperate, clenching around Arthur’s cock like he was actually considering making a fight of it, but this, too, was Arthur’s territory in a way, and he wasn’t about to let Merlin get the better of him. 

“Tell me and I’ll stroke you off,” he offered, and he thought he heard Merlin whimper _fuck_ , or possibly _fuck you_ , so he ran his thumb over the dripping head of Merlin's sex to illustrate his point. 

“I—fuck— _wings_ ,” Merlin gasped out, his voice muffled where his face was pressed into the pillow. “I was going to—found a spell in an old book that could make me fly. Like you can,” he added, as though it were a point that needed clarification. “A spell that can turn me into a dragon.” 

Arthur went still at that, startled, and Merlin let out a high whine at the loss of friction. “You—you want to come flying with me?” he asked, and Merlin craned his neck, opening one eye to peer into Arthur’s face.

“Well, yeah?” he said weakly, like this was obvious. “I thought it sounded like fun.” 

Fun was not a word Arthur would have used to describe flying. Fun was an entirely too human concept, meant for frivolous things like games or fornication. Flying was a necessity for a Dragon, as instinctive to them as breathing, and the joy of plummeting over a cliff’s edge or soaring through a bank of clouds could not be adequately described to anyone who had not experienced it first hand.

It was also something he had wanted to share with Merlin for ages, but he never could; powerful though Merlin was, he had yet to discover a way of mimicking that particular talent with any accuracy. Until now.

“You want to come flying with me,” Arthur repeated, unsure why the thought filled him with such happiness. He began to move again, leaning down to nose at the side of Merlin’s throat, and then with greater deliberation let his proper teeth slide free, sinking them deep into the unprotected flesh between shoulder and neck. The sound Merlin let out in response was more Dragon than human, his whole body going stiff as he shuddered with pleasure, and it only took a few more strokes for him to come, the pressure of his climax driving Arthur into spending with him. 

Arthur smiled, pleased with himself, as he withdrew. His human was Marked now, as surely as Arthur himself was by the old gods, and while his magic would heal the bite without much difficulty—Marking was one thing, but he wasn’t about to _damage_ Merlin if he could help it—it would serve as an invisible reminder that he was claimed to any other Dragon he came across. 

“Definitely hate you,” Merlin sighed, rolling over onto his back and tugging Arthur close. “We’re already married, you idiot.” 

“Mm, but now it’s _better_ ,” Arthur said placidly, settling into place. He draped himself overtop of Merlin’s body and relaxed, basking in the warmth as Merlin ran his fingers through his hair. No matter what Merlin said afterwards, he wasn’t _purring_ , because Dragons did not purr, but he may have made a soft, demanding trill at the back of his throat, and Merlin may have laughed and reached up to kiss him.


End file.
